U.S. Pat. No. 8,508,826 B2 describes a micromirror device which has an adjustable mirror plate that is suspended on a mounting by means of two inner springs and two outer springs. Each of the inner springs extends in each case between two piezoelectric actuators that are formed as bending arms and intended to be deformable by means of applying an electrical voltage such that the adjustable mirror plate can be adjusted about a first axis of rotation on the basis of a restoring force resulting from the deformation of the piezoelectric actuators. Furthermore, the outer springs are formed in a meandering manner and provided with further piezoelectric actuators in such a way that the adjustable mirror plate is intended to be adjustable simultaneously about a second axis of rotation, which is aligned such that it is inclined in relation to the first axis of rotation.